Kiddy Curse
by harvest cleric
Summary: Hao and Yoh just started to get along as brothers. Then a strange curse befalls Yoh. Hao will stop at nothing to find the cure...or will he? YohXHao.
1. Proloque

**Alrighty then! This is my first yaoi fic! So I hope you like it. This is my favorite yaoi couple: YOH X HAO! Fluff and OOC-ness warning If you don't like yaoi, then don't read. I don't want any mean comments.**

Disclaimer: No own Hao, Yoh (T--T) or Shaman King.

Summary: Hao and Yoh just started to get along as brothers. Then a strange curse befalls Yoh. Hao will stop at nothing to find the cure…or will he? YohXHao.

---------------------------Prologue-------------------------------

Laughter filled the room. Two people sat in local café enjoying a bond in which they finally shared. The older of the two had waited for this moment forever.

His little brother gave him a smile. "I'm so happy that we can finally get together and talk this"

Hao's face gleamed with happiness. "I know me too". He waited his whole life to finally have some alone time with his brother.

Yoh got up. "I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right, ok?"

"Ok" Hao watched his younger brother walk off and then let his mind wander. Little did he know that this will be last time he'll see his brother like this again…

A black hooded figure stood in front of the men's bathroom.

"You……" he pointed to Yoh.

The brunette looked around and then at the strange man.

"Me?"

"You must not fall for him…"

"Huh?"

"You must nip the problem before it starts, correct?"

"I guess…"

The man held a talisman and started to chant. Then a purple aura lifted Yoh off his feet.

"W-what the?!"

The hooded one grabbed a crow bar and raised it over his head.

Yoh could only watch in horror about what would happen next.

"HAO!!"

-----------------------------------------Tsuzuku-----------------------

MWHAHAHA!! Cliffy! Yes! Now review if you want to know what happens next!

Thank you for reading!

Ja Mata!

Keiko


	2. Chapter 1: Who He Thought He Knew

I'll try to keep this and my other stories as soon as possible. But with school coming, its going to be difficult. So I'll try my best.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: Hao and Yoh just started to get along as brothers. Then a strange curse befalls Yoh. Hao will stop at nothing to find the cure…or will he? YohXHao.

Chapter 1: Who He Thought He Knew

* * *

As soon as he heard his name. No wait. As soon as he heard _him_ call his name, he went running.

He ran as fast as his legs can take him. He wouldn't let anyone mess with his little brother. Whether because he was too over protective or something else. No one would lay one hand on his brother's head. Or he'll see to that idiot personally.

Then he realized something that made him stop in his tracks.

"Where did he say he was?"

It took him a good 10 minutes to remember where his troubled half is.

"The bathroom!"

Hao walked to the hall where the bathrooms were located.

"Now the question is, which one this time?"

Yoh is not really a bright one. When he has to go, he doesn't really look where he's going.

Hao had to think while before he felt a tug on his pants.

"Hmm?" Hao looked down to see who it was, only to be shocked.

"Ummm escuse me mistow. But umm…" a small boy, who distinctly looked like someone he knew, had small tears swell up in eyes.

Shocked to his little brother, Asakura Yoh, a little child.

"Y-Yoh?" Hao hoped that he was wrong. Hoped that this was the Great Spirit's cruel, cruel joke. Hoped that his brother was doing his "business" in the bathroom.

"Howed you knows my name mistow?" the child replied.

_No. No this couldn't be, _he thought, _Yoh… Yoh couldn't be little… could he?_

"W-What is you're last name, Yoh?" Hao hopefully wished that it was Jenkins or Smith or Miller. Just don't say Asakura.

"Asakura"

Just like that. Like an anvil being dropped on his head. Like being slapped in the face. The truth hit him. And it hit him hard. Yoh has been turned into kid. But how? He doesn't remember anyone having a problem with him. Yoh was always that person people would like. Well except Ren, but hw wouldn't go out of his way to turn Yoh to an annoying little kid. That'd be a little stupid on his part. He doesn't remember Yoh being in any kind of trouble… wait that's why he screamed. But what happened? Moreover, why?

While coming out of his deep thoughts, he noticed red liquid coming from Yoh's head.

_Oh… my… God…_

He immediately crouched and touched the young one's head.

"Ow!", the little one cried, "it huwts"

Hao looked at the top of his head and moved some of his hair. Blood. And lots of it.

Yoh sniffed and sobbed. Hao couldn't help but feel sympathetic. He took the child and cradled him in his arms.

"…onii-chan…" was all he said before he drifted to sleep.

_Onii-chan…_ he smiled at the thought. He wondered if he even remembered who he was. But he shook his. Of course he knew who he was. Unfortunately, he couldn't think more about it. He had to get him home.

* * *

No one was home when Hao drove into the driveway.

"Good. No loud noises"

With little Yoh in his arms, he carefully walked upstairs and into Yoh's room. White bandages surrounded his small head to prevent further bleeding. Hao twitched at the thought of what happened to his head. There must of been a fight if he was bleeding that much. Ha placed the tiny fragile body in bed.

"Oyasumi, otouto" he said. He placed a small sweet kiss on his little brother's forehead before softly closing the door.

"Oyasumi… onii-chan"

**Tzusuku**

**_

* * *

_**

**And that's all she wrote. Well me, really. No you know what happened to Yoh. He turned to a child. Hence the title: KIDDY Curse.**

Hehe I'm a sneaky little devil, ne? The last quick update should come soon. But then school. So yeah. R and R

Thank you for reading!

Ja Mata!

Keiko


	3. Chapter 2: Nightscare

Chapter 2: Nightscare

_It was raining. _

He ran. He ran as fast as his little legs could take him. "NO! You can't have me!!" the little boy ran away from two strange men.

Why were they after him? As far as he could remember, he had done nothing wrong to make anyone upset. So… why?

He was just a child. Or so he thought.

He reached an alley to throw them off; unbeknownst to him, there were more after him. When he reached the darker depths of the narrow alley, he stopped to catch a breath.

"It's too late now, kid… we have just where we want you" One of the men shouted in triumph.

"Noo!" He got up and ran some more, only to trip and fall in a puddle.

They were closing in on him. He couldn't run away anymore. But wait… is that someone he knew? It was kind of hard to see since his tears and rain had been fogging his eyes. "…Onii-chan?" It was him. His older brother. He'd save him!

With his arms wide open, he ran to him. But the men caught him by his tiny legs and tripped him. "No… onii-chan! Onii-chan help me!"

Alas, the older one shook his head and stared as them men got the young boy.

"Onii-chan!!!"

He walked away.

"No, onii-chan!! ONII-CHAN!!!"

"ONII-CHAN!!" His little head popped up. Yoh sat and breathed heavily, sweat dripping from his head. "It was… just a nightscare…" Shivers ran down his spine as he thought of what his conscience was telling him. What if they came out after him again?

He jumped out of bed, but rubbed his head.

"It still huwts…"

Yoh shook his head and ran. They might come after him. Where was his onii-chan's room?

Hao wasn't really ready to sleep. Too much had been on his mind; he couldn't rest. Why was Yoh in the state he was? Who did it? But it wasn't in Hao's character to be thinking like that. Yoh would be upset knowing his brother was thinking. What was done was done. He had to find a way to change him back.

He slowly closed his eyelids but to be widely open due to a small brunette jumping on top of him, hugging him.

Yoh?!

Hao sat up, looking at him in worry. What was wrong? "Yoh? What's the matter?"

The small Asakura looked up at him, in tears. "Onii-chan… they're coming after me… I'm scawed" He cried.

A nightmare… good… wait! Not good! But as long as nothing happened.

Hao took him and cradled him in his arms. "It's alright, Yoh… I'm here… shh… don't cry"

Yoh hugged him tightly. "Pwomise you won't leave me? Pwomise you won't let me go?"

The older one looked at him. Was he that scared? What was he dreaming? No matter. The promise was an easy one to fulfill. "I promise, Yoh"

"… Saank you… onii-chan…" Yoh fell asleep in Hao's arms.

Sighing with a breath of relief, Hao smiled contently. He looked so cute sleeping. It's odd to think that something as little as a nightmare scared the person so carefree.

But it's best not to worry now.

Hao closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.

* * *

Tszuku

Finally, right? I finally updated this story! More will come and sooner!! Was this a little too corny? Gomen Nasai for the Titanic-ness. I'll come up with something better next time! Gomen Nasai for such the long absence! It won't happen again! Yakusoku!

Thank you for reading!

Ja Mata!

Keiko


	4. Chapter 3: Sugar Frenzy

****

Chapter dedicated to Garnet-chan. X3 She needs more crack chapters and stories. Hope you like this onee-chan!

Chapter 3: Sugar Frenzy

Hao wasn't a child person. When he was with Yoh, for a very short period of time as a child, he never realized how annoying a kid could be. Sure he liked being with his brother, and sure he was cute. But Hao could only go so far when Yoh runs around the house like a lunatic. Taking a deep breath, he contemplated on how he could get Yoh to settle down.

When he thought of a reason, he hesitated. Yoh friends and Hao never got along. And asking for help wasn't an easy thing for him to do. Hao wasn't sure if the would agree to help him. But… then again, Yoh was their friend and he knew they would do anything for Yoh. Hao smirked and laughed to himself. "I'm such a genius."

He picked up the phone. Who to call first? Hmm… ah! Let's call milk man. Ren was one of Yoh's pals, that Hao liked. Too bad for Hao that Ren never liked him. Otherwise, Hao would have enjoyed having Ren on his team. But never mind that. Yoh was first and now… what was he doing? Hao put the phone down. "Yoh, what are you doing?"

The little one was running around in circles. "Whee!! Look onii-chan! I'm a twain! Chugga chugga chugga chugga choo choo!" Hao couldn't help but laugh at Yoh's cuteness. "Yes you are, Yoh, but it's time to settle down" He lifted Yoh and put him on his lap as he got the phone and dialed Ren.

Ring… ring… ring…

"How the heck to I work this thing? Hello? Who are you and what do you want from me? … Jun! How do I work this baka thing you call a phone?" The angry Chinese one yelled for his sister. Hao laughed. He wasn't good with human technology but at least he knew common sense on how to use a phone. "Ren! It's me!" Hao spoke into the speaker.

Yoh started jumping. "Wen? That whymes with fwiend, and men, ten, ben, fen, den, nen, cen, jen, ken, zen, yen… uh… aen… and flen, and bwen… and… and… and SOCK! Yeah!" He made up words.

"Huh? Yoh?" He was surprised. Yoh wasn't one to call him. But whenever he did, Ren was happy. Of course he wouldn't show it.

Hao huffed and glared at the phone. Yoh? And he sounded happy when he said that. Why would he be? "No you idiot, it's his more attractive and sexier brother" Hao smirked.

Ren shook his head. "Nani?! What do YOU want?" He wasn't in the mood to play any of Hao's seductive games. Honestly, he didn't know why he put up with Hao. Maybe it was just to make Yoh happy. But sometimes Hao went too far.

"Aww don't say like that, you hurt my feelings" he pretended to pout. Ren was fun to toy with. Yoh never liked that. He said something about permanently scarring him for life or something like that. Yeah right. But Hao only did that for Yoh. He never really gotten far with Ren. He once thought about it. For like an hour did he think of Ren seriously. But then it passed and he continued to stock Yoh. Ah, what a evil person Hao was.

Ren growled. "I'm serious Asakura! If your brother wasn't there to hold me back, I would take this phone cord, wrap it around your neck, and drag you to a hungry wildebeest. I'm so not kidding"

Hao laughed. "Ren, miles separate us and you think about me? Ha! How romantic!" Ren was just too easy.

This angered the spiked one. His face heating, he started to raise his voice. "Don't you dare talk to me like that! You pervert!"

How amusing. Ren was so much fun to play with. "Oh Ren-kichi… let's get down to business" (A/N: Got that from Keiko-chan while we were rp-ing. She's such an ebil Hao giving Ren pet names :3) Now to get serious. "You need to come over here"

Twitch. Ren shivered at the thought. How can he just change personalities so quickly? First he was talking about romance and now having him go over there? Why? He twitched. He knew why. "Eww! No way!" His face heated up more.

This made Hao laugh. "Ha ha ha! Ah, Ren-kichi, you little perv.. Thinking about that stuff. Ha ha ha ha. Don't worry. Your virginity is safe… for now"

"Gee thanks. Now why do you want me to take time out of my busy schedule to fly to Japan and visit you?" Ren sat down and opened a bottle of milk.

By this time, Yoh was rolling around with his socks on his head. "Wheee! Onii-chan look! I'm Supa Man!" Hao's eyes widened as he saw Yoh acting even more… un-Yoh like. "Yoh get down from that lamp!"

"Lamp?" Ren thought. What could they be doing? Then a sudden image came into his mind. He shivered. Bad thoughts… bad thoughts. "Uh… Hao? What's going on?"

Hao sighed. "It'll all be explained when you come over." Things were getting a little out of hand. Taking care of Yoh when he's 18 is one thing (another A/N: Yoh and Hao are 18 in this X3) but when he's 8, is a whole different story.

When Ren's extremely fast jet reached Japan, he got to the Asakura residence. He hesitated before opening the door. "This better not be a trick, Hao.." He slid it open only to be shocked. What he saw? A small boy who looks like Yoh, glomping him.

"Wen-kichi!" The little one cheered with joy. Ren didn't have his guard up, so he fell down. "Ugh… Who's this" he asked, confused.

Hao leaned on the wall. "Ren, meet 8 year old, Asakura Yoh." Hao smiled slightly. Ren looked as shocked as he was when he first found him.

Ren slowly turned his head to see Yoh. "Y-Yoh?" This couldn't be. Yoh was 18. Not.. 8. Ren gave Yoh a smile. Though he wasn't sure of how to make this. Hao need Ren why? Probably to baby-sit him. But what did Ren know about children? Nothing really. Other than they crap and make loud noises. But that was it.

"Are you gonna help me?" Hao asked, his eyes pleading. It took Ren a good five minutes to say yes. Hao jumped, causing Yoh to as well. "Yaaay! Ish pway time Wen!" Yoh exclaimed with joy. Ren nodded, following him into the house.

Upon entering, he saw Horo and Manta there also. Apparently, Hao was a loss cause and called them too. He shrugged. With at least Manta there, they'd get something accomplished. He sat on the couch watching Yoh run in circles. Was this really what he was when he was a child? That was a funny thought. No wonder he was always so tired.

Horo thought this was the coolest thing ever. He disregarded the fact that his enemy need his help. Yoh looked so damn cute. "Yoh! Come here Yoh!" He loved children. They were like little people. Yoh was a little Yoh… wait… he was… oh well! He was too cute! Yoh ran to Horo and glomped him. Horo smiled. It wasn't everyday that Yoh glomped him. Whenever he did, he was drunk or confused. This made him happy, having Yoh in his arms.

Horo thought, then smirked. "Hey Manta. Even when 8, Yoh's still taller than you" he laughed. It was true. Yoh smiled and looked at Manta.

Manta, in rage, pounced on Horo; attacking him. Horo laughed harder. "Heh heh heh… I'm sorry! It was a joke! But hey! It's true"

Manta sat down, out of rage. "Ahem… Hao, if you don't mind me asking. Can you explain why we're here and why Yoh's like that?" Ren nodded in agreement. Yoh was small, that he knew. But why was beyond him. "Yes please" he said.

Hao nodded but knelt down to Yoh. "Yoh, do you think it's alright if Onii-chan and his friends.." Horo laughed. "Friends?! That's an understatement!" Hao did not hesitate to throw something hard at the Ainu's head. He knelt back down, smiling. "If his friends talk alone?"

Yoh happily nodded. "Uh huh! Go ahead onii-chan!" Hao smiled, patted his head and made sure he went to the kitchen. He then turned to talk to the others. "Alright. You all cant tell that Yoh isn't himself."

While Hao was explaining, Yoh snuck behind thing inconspicuously and took Horo's back pack. It was near the kitchen anyway. He made sure that no one saw him. With that out of the way, Yoh quietly, and for a child quiet it's loud, opened the bag. What was inside? Yoh squealed at the sight.

"Understand?" Hao asked as he rubbed his temples. Ren and Manta did. It was Horo who wasn't understanding. "Okay… so he's small because a boo boo?" Horo giggled. Hao shook his head and hid a bat behind his back. "For the _sixth _time, Horo. I have no idea. If I did, I wouldn't have could you here, would I?" Horo stared at him. "I still don't get it… but whatever… he's so darn kawaii" Horo jumped around.

The others shook their heads. Ren noticed something while Horo pranced around like a bunny. "Nee… Horo… Wasn't your bag over there?" he pointed to where the missing item was. Horo stopped his skipping and looked at Ren. "Huh? … HUH??" He ran to the hall. "Where could it have gone?" Horo then jumped on the couch and looked up and down.

Hao had absolutely no idea what was going on. So he just sat down and watched Horo panic. It was quite fun, actually. Manta shook his head and walked into the kitchen to check on Yoh. "Yoh-kun?" Only to find that he wasn't there. "Uh oh… Hao!" Hao laughed, watching Horo. Manta interrupted him and tugged on his shirt. "Hao?"

He sighed and turned. "What?" The vertically challenged one gulped and shook. "Yoh's gone" He then ran behind Ren for safety. Hao twitched and hurried into the kitchen, finding nothing but chocolate wrappers and Horo's bag. Ren and Horo followed; then slowly did Manta. Horo sighed of relief. "There's my bag! Ha ha!" he walked to it. "Hey… what happened to my chocolate?"

Hao thought. Chocolate… eight year old missing… sugar… uh oh. "Yoh?! Yoh!" Hao quickly turned on his heels and looked for his brother. Ren smacked Horo on the back of the head. "You baka! You left where Yoh could get it!" Manta looked under tables and in small places. "Chocolate and children don't mix without a consequence, Horo" Horo face faulted. "My chocolate…" Ren fall and Manta hit his head. "That's all he cares about…"

Meanwhile, the little tike was running ten times his normal speed. "WHEE!" He jumped on the bed and rolled down the stairs. Hao, searching like a nervous mother, was ready to freak out. "The doors and windows were locked and closed. So he couldn't be outside" The others looked at Hao. "Uh.. Hao, we think Yoh may have ate Horo's chocolate and is on a sugar high" Hao smacked his forehead. "Duh!" Yoh rolled down and knocked Hao down by his ankles. "AH!" Thud. Down he went, bringing Ren, Manta and Horo down with him. Yoh managed to get away, while Hao and crew were counting stars.

Ren rubbed his head. "Ugh…" He looked to see where the little guy went. He spotted him jumping on the couch. Getting everyone up, they ran to where Yoh was. He jumped down and ran around them. Manta got dizzy and fell. Yoh squealed and ran. Hao and Ren followed, but Horo stayed behind to see if Manta was alright. "Go without me. I'll be fine!" Manta acted as if it was a war film. Horo nodded, holding back the tears and went after Yoh.

Hao stopped the other two and gestured them to the kitchen. "Alright. He has candy and he's high. That means he's armed and dangerous." Hao got pots and boxes. "We better prepare" He handed the men their weapons and the walked into the living room. "Ugh… I feel like an idiot" Ren grunted. Hao laughed. "It's better to look good then too feel good, ne?" Ren glared. "I look like a garbage can" Horo patted his back. "Is alright! Once we get him, we'll take it off" The Chinese one sighed. It was for finding Yoh. Might as well go along with it.

Yoh jumped on the couch. Hao had them huddle. "Alright.. We'll circle him. Horo you go on that side, Ren on that side, and I will be over there. On my command, we get him. Got it?" Ren nodded, but Horo opened his mouth to say something. Both Ren and Hao got a sock and shoved it in his mouth. Horo growled. As they surrounded him, Yoh turned around and noticed. "Oh so you guyseses want to pway? Okay!" Giving the signal, they went to get him. Yoh jumped, causing the three of them to bump heads. He then ran like a madman.

They got up after fifteen minutes of unconsciousness, Hao got up, moaning. "Yoh…" He whined. "Where are you?" Yoh, this time was sitting on the banister. "Onii-chan!" he waved. Hao's eyes widened. "Yoh!" Yoh swung on it. But, he lost his balance. "Woo… wooo… woooo!!" Yoh fell off.

Hao ran to catch him. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth. Yoh, being scared as he was, latched his arms around his older brother's neck. "I'm sowy onii-chan…" tears leaving his eyes. Hao held him close and rubbed his back caressingly. "It's alright" Ren and Horo were still knocked out. For such loudmouths, they had soft heads. Yoh still felt bouncy. _Oh boy…_ he thought, plopping on the couch.

Hao felt tired. Maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt… Yoh was settling down. He closed his eyes, falling asleep. The chibi Yoh saw his brother fall asleep. He softly got down and got a blanket for him. Yoh spread it over Hao and climbed on the couch to kiss his brother goodnight. "Night night Onii-chan"

****

Tszuku

WOOOOW! The longest chapter! XD Hashanah! Don't expect much of that! I'm sick and I wanna go to sleep. ; . ; I have a sinus infection and my head hurts, but here I am updating for you guys!.

Thank you for reading!

Ja Mata!

Keiko


End file.
